1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent dispenser, and more specifically, the present invention relates to a solid detergent dispenser for use with a dishwashing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of spray-type dispensers for dispensing various cleaning compositions have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,826,661; 4,690,305; 4,687,121; 4,426,362; and Re 32,818. Generally, a spray-type dispenser functions by impinging a liquid spray upon an exposed surface of a solid cleaning composition to dissolve a portion of the composition. Then, the concentrate solution comprising the dissolved composition is immediately directed out of the dispenser to a storage reservoir or directly to a point of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,661 by Copeland et al. discloses a solid block chemical dispenser for cleaning systems. The dispenser comprises a spray nozzle for directing a uniform dissolving spray onto an exposed surface of the solid block of cleaning composition and a spring or hydraulic piston coupled to the nozzle for biasing the nozzle towards the solid block and thereby maintaining a substantially constant distance between the nozzle and the exposed surface of the solid block of cleaning composition even though the exposed surface recedes due to dissolution by the dissolving spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,305 to Copeland discloses another solid block chemical dispenser for cleaning systems. The dispenser comprises a substantially horizontal support screen within a housing which retainably supports a solid block of wash chemical thereabove. The support screen divides the housing into an upper cylindrical storage portion and a lower funnel shaped collector portion. A spray forming nozzle is mounted within the collector portion below the generally horizontal screen for directing a spray of water at substantially the entire downwardly facing surface of the wash chemical block supportably retained above the support screen. The dissolved wash chemical passes through the support screen, is collected by the collector portion of the housing, and directed to its utilization point. Spray controls, either manual or electronic, control the spray of water through the nozzle in response to a control signal. The dispenser is configured for mounting to a vertical surface and is loaded through an upper access port normally closed by a door. A safety switch prevents the spray of water from the nozzle whenever the door is open.
Another solid block chemical dispenser for cleaning systems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,121 by Copeland. A spray-type dispenser for on-demand dispensing of a solid block of chemical retained within a container in the form of an aqueous chemical solution of substantially constant concentration comprises an upwardly disposed spray nozzle, a three-dimensional support screen for supporting the solid block of chemical above the spray nozzle, and a housing enclosing the spray nozzle and support screen. The housing and support screen define an annular cavity. In operation, a container retaining a solid block of a water-soluble chemical is placed within the dispenser such that the support screen contacts the chemical but not the container, thereby allowing the container to descend, by force of gravity, into the annular cavity as the chemical retained therein is dissolved. The ability of the container to move in relation to dissolution of the chemical retained therein allows the dispenser to maintain a substantially constant distance between the spray nozzle and the exposed dissolving surface of the chemical and thereby maintains a substantially constant concentration of the aqueous chemical solution dispensed.
A detergent dispenser for efficiently converting one or more solid block detergent compositions into concentrated detergent solutions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,362 by Copeland et al. A housing configured for mounting to a solid surface defines a substantially enclosed inner cavity, access and discharge ports, and an opening into the inner cavity. Retaining means holds a charge of solid block detergent composition, which may include a plurality of different and even chemically incompatible detergent composition components, in fixed predetermined position within the inner cavity, exposing at least one broad surface of the detergent block. Nozzle means projects into the cavity and directs a pressurized liquid spray against substantially the entire exposed detergent surface(s), dissolving a portion thereof, which is collected by the housing and passes through the discharge port. The nozzle means may be disposed above or below the exposed detergent surface. One embodiment of the retaining means comprises a disposable or rechargeable cartridge receptacle member, which is capable of being removably inserted into the inner cavity through the access port. The cartridge receptacle may include an overlying screen member and may be configured to define a plurality of different receptacles. Closure means and safety switching means cooperatively prevent hazardous spray from leaving the inner cavity.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. Re 32,818 discloses a cast detergent-containing article and method of using the same. Solid cast detergent-containing articles are produced for use in automatic dishwashing machines. A liquid detergent composition is cast into a mold where it is allowed to solidify. The solid cast detergent, surrounded on all but its upper surface by the mold, is used in automatic dishwashing machines having a dispensing device designed to dispense a liquid aqueous detergent formed from the solid cast detergent using an impinging liquid spray. The liquid aqueous detergent flows out of the dispensing device generally simultaneously with its formation in the dispenser. The cast detergent composition includes an alkaline hydratable chemical and optionally further includes one or more preformed cores or plugs comprising an available chlorine source, a defoamer, or the like.
Therefore, in sum, prior art utilizes a solid detergent block and relies on an impinging liquid spray to form a liquid detergent. The impinging liquid spray usually results in strange erosion of the detergent block, which negatively affects the rate of dissolution as the block is dissolved unevenly over time. Furthermore, prior art requires the use of additional valves and electronics to control the amount of water used in the dispenser. The present invention prevents the uneven erosion of the solid detergent block without the use of additional valves and/or electronics.
The present invention relates to a detergent dispenser, and more specifically, the present invention relates to a solid detergent dispenser for use with a washing machine. In a preferred embodiment method for dispensing a use solution from a solid detergent into a washing machine, a solid detergent having a bottom is placed in a dispenser having a chamber. The chamber defines a cavity and includes a water inlet and a water outlet, and the cavity is configured and arranged to receive the solid detergent. Water is supplied to a level within the cavity of the chamber so the solid detergent is in contact with the water. The solid detergent is flooded with water from the bottom of the solid detergent, and an amount of the solid detergent is dissolved in the water to form a use solution. Then, the use solution is dispensed from the water outlet into the washing machine.
In a preferred embodiment detergent dispenser, a chamber defines a cavity configured and arranged to receive a solid detergent and water. The chamber includes a bottom, a water inlet, and a water outlet. The water inlet is configured and arranged to receive water from a water source, and the water flows from the water inlet into the cavity where it floods the solid detergent from the bottom of the solid detergent and dissolves a portion of the solid detergent to form a use solution. The water outlet is configured and arranged to dispense substantially all of the use solution out of the chamber, and substantially all of the use solution is dispensed out of the chamber when the detergent dispenser is not in use.
In a preferred embodiment dispenser for dispensing a use solution from a solid detergent into a washing machine, a chamber includes a front portion, a first side portion, a second side portion, a back portion, a bottom portion, a top portion, and an opening. The chamber defines a cavity configured and arranged to receive the solid detergent and the water. The back portion of the chamber further comprises a water inlet proximate the top portion and a water outlet proximate the bottom portion. The water inlet is configured and arranged to receive the water from the water source. The water flows from the water inlet into the cavity from the bottom of the chamber where it contacts the solid detergent and dissolves a portion of the solid detergent to form a use solution. An air gap is proximate the water inlet to prevent the water from returning to the water source. A tunnel is proximate the back portion and the second side portion, wherein water travels from the water inlet, through the tunnel, and into the bottom portion of the chamber. The water fills the chamber to a level within the cavity to contact the solid detergent, wherein uniform dissolution of the solid detergent occurs thereby maintaining a relatively constant concentration and a relatively constant shape of the solid detergent. The water outlet is configured and arranged to dispense substantially all of the use solution out of the chamber and into the washing machine so that substantially all of the water is dispensed out of the chamber when the dispenser is not in use. A lid is connected to the top portion of the chamber to cover the opening of the chamber into the cavity.
In a preferred embodiment method for dispensing detergent, a detergent with a particular composition is placed into a dispenser having a cavity, a water inlet, and a water outlet. The cavity is configured and arranged to receive and support the detergent. Water is supplied to the water inlet and a valve is used to control the amount of water flowing into the water inlet. The dispenser is flooded with water to a level within the cavity wherein water contacts the detergent and dissolves a portion of the detergent to form a use solution. The use solution is then released through the water outlet, whereby a particular concentration of the use solution is dispensed. Water outlet is always open, and water is supplied to the water inlet at a rate faster than water is released through the water outlet, thus allowing water to contact the detergent and dissolve a portion of the detergent to form the use solution.
In a preferred embodiment dispenser for dispensing a use solution from a solid detergent into a washing machine, a dispenser includes a cavity, a water inlet, and a water outlet. The cavity is configured and arranged to receive and support a solid detergent. A conduit connects the water inlet to a water source, and a valve connected to the conduit controls the flow of water from the water source into the water inlet. The cavity is flooded with water to a level within the cavity, water contacts the solid detergent from the bottom of the solid detergent to form a use solution, and uniform dissolution of the solid detergent occurs, thus maintaining a relatively constant concentration and shape of the solid detergent. A hose member connects the water outlet to a washing machine, and substantially all of the use solution is dispensed out of the cavity through the water outlet and into the washing machine via the hose member.
In a preferred embodiment detergent dispenser for use with a washing machine, a dispenser has a chamber including a cavity, a water inlet, and a water outlet. A conduit connects the water inlet to a water source, and a valve is operatively connected to the conduit to control the amount of water flowing from the water source into the water inlet. A hose member is operatively connected to the water outlet and has a curvature. The curvature extends in an upward direction at a height greater than the water outlet and then extends downward below the water outlet. A first level of water within the cavity is controlled by the valve to reach a height below the curvature and does not flow out of the cavity. A second level of water within the cavity is controlled by the valve to reach a height greater than the curvature, and a siphoning effect occurs so all the water flows out of the dispenser via the water outlet.
In another preferred embodiment method of dispensing a use solution from a solid detergent into a washing machine, a solid detergent is placed inside a dispenser having a cavity, a water inlet, a water outlet, and a hose member operatively connected to the water outlet. The hose member has a curvature, wherein the curvature extends in an upward direction at a height greater than the water outlet and then extends downward below the water outlet. Water is supplied to the water inlet, and water flows from the water inlet to the cavity. The amount of water flowing into the water inlet is controlled by a valve. Water is flooded into the cavity to a first level, and the first level of water contacts the solid detergent contained within the dispenser to form a use solution. Water is then flooded into the cavity to a second level, and the second level of water initiates the flow of substantially all of the use solution out of the water outlet into a washing machine